


Da Nile is a River

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius tries to fight his desires for his godson





	Da Nile is a River

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written by request as a show of appreciation for [](http://madeyemax.livejournal.com/profile)[**madeyemax**](http://madeyemax.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

I go into his room while he sleeps merely out of concern, or so I try to convince myself. I stay to watch him simply because I care for him; he is my godson, after all.

The full lips, parted suggestively, draw my attention. Licking my own lips, I try to divert my eyes. They fall upon his bare chest, ever so slightly sprinkled with black hair. I shiver as a chill runs through my body. Before my mind even has a chance to register it, my cock reacts to his erection which is quite visible through the thin sheet.  
  
“You’re my godson,” I say out loud, as if that will wash away my impure thoughts. The more I try to deny my feelings, the further these unholy ideas burrow their way into my subconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I attempt to carry on as normally as possible. I cook, I clean up, I answer an owl from Moony, scolding him for teasing me about my secret desires. Of course, he knows me better than I know myself. I swear he’s become more mischievous than ever these days. A few years back, he would sooner have shagged Minerva McGonagall then encourage me to _’stop denying these urges’_. He blames his newfound bluntness on the enhanced Wolfsbane potion. I’m half mortified at him writing, _’a good buggering is just what the boy needs.’_

Perhaps if I had had a good buggering lately, my imagination would not be running away as it was….

Harry sucks a milkshake through a straw. In my mind’s eye, the straw becomes my cock. Later, he bends down to pick up his dropped quill. Or is he is bending over, offering me his bare arse to do with as I will? At dinner his hand brushes mine as he reaches for the salt. I swear he blushes as he drops his hand into his lap. I imagine he takes my hand with his, placing it on the bulge in his trousers.

Beginning to lose my willpower, I offer him a spoon of my chocolate mousse. He smiles and allows me to feed it to him. I try not to moan as his lips part. His tongue slowly slides out to clean the spoon in what I can only describe as the most seductive manner I’ve ever seen anyone eat their pudding.

“Well, I’m going to bed now,” he says. He yawns and stretches his arms over his head. His t-shirt rises up just enough to give me a glimpse at the trail of hair leading to places I am quickly becoming obsessed over. I wonder, has he always been such a temptress, or is this my randy mind playing games with me again.

“I’ll see you later…er…tomorrow,” Harry chuckles as he says this.

I tilt my head, questioningly. He merely grins and exits the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pace outside his door for what feels like hours. Finally, led by my cock, I enter his bedroom as quietly as Padfoot on the prowl.

My breath is caught in my throat at the sight before me.

“It’s about time. I thought you were never coming in,” the naked boy, sprawled on Harry’s bed says to me.

It cannot be my godson, just barely twenty years old, looking more seductive than a professionally trained rentboy.

“Harry?” I ask, stupidly.

A throaty laugh escapes him. The sound has an unbelievable effect in my southern region. Climbing out of his bed, he stalks toward me; clearly a boy on a mission.

“You’re my godson.” _What?_ My mind scolds my foolish tongue. Stupid, ridiculous tongue.

“So you’ve been saying every night while you watch me sleep.” Harry reaches out and grabs my shirt. My heart threatens to break free from its boney cage as he pulls me toward him. He pauses just centimeters from kissing me. “It’s time to stop denying our feelings, Sirius. Tell me you want this.”

“Harry,” I whisper against his lips. His eyes are shockingly brilliant at this close range. The words stick to the tip of my tongue. I want this, oh Merlin, how I want this, but to say it out loud just feels too wrong.

“I want you, Sirius. I’ve _always_ wanted you, Sirius. You’ve been taken from me too many times, but not any more. I want you and I aim to have you…tonight. Stop living in denial.”

I’m both shocked and incredibly flattered by his words. For some incredibly asinine reason, I continue to fight my desires. Fully aware of what rubbish it sounds like, I reply, “I’m not in denial, Harry.”

“Good, because da Nile is a river and one could drown in it.” He tosses he head back, laughing at his own joke. Or perhaps the little minx is tempting me with his exposed throat. He obviously is not as innocent as I mistakenly assumed.

“I’d like to drown in _you_.” I’ll show him, I decide. I clamp my mouth against his neck. Licking and sucking his salty skin until he moans and threads his fingers into my hair.

“Fuck me, Sirius, please,” he begs, setting my soul on fire.

I lift him up and toss him down onto the bed. “Are you sure this is what _you_ want, Harry?” My self conscious gives him one last chance to back out.

In lieu of a verbal response, Harry slips his hands behind his knees and pulls his legs against his chest. The sight is absolutely too much for me to resist.

The sounds of his soft moans as I fuck his arse with my tongue yank at my aching cock. I fondle his balls and engulf his prick, sucking him until his moans turn into shouts of ecstasy. He tastes every bit as delicious as I imagined he would.

In a hoarse whisper, he demands that I strip. “Get your cock in my arse now, Sirius,” he orders, almost causing me to come right there.

Faster than ever before, I tear off my clothing, prepare us both with a wandless spell, which I have perfected over the years, and slide my glistening length slowly into his welcoming hole.

Our moans echo throughout the room. The windows rattle. Mementos fall from the shelves. The bed slams against the wall as my river of denial dries into dust.

“I want this!” I shout, although it’s obvious from blocks away, I imagine. “I want **you** , Harry!”

My balls constrict as they slap against his tight arse. I come harder than I have in years, collapsing down on top of him.

“Mmm, Remus was right,” he says a moment later.

“How’s that?” I ask, stroking my fingers through his silky hair.

“A good…” he pauses, smiles and kisses me softly…“ _You’re_ just what I need.”


End file.
